Enma, uke o seme?
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Siempre tuviste una duda...si ese chico de pelo rojo era uke o seme?...se presento la oportunidad...no la vas a desaprovechar, o si? Personaje x lector...lemmon...


Para Kizunairo…perdón por tardar tanto…

Eras una estudiante normal, no te destacabas en mucho pero tampoco eras un dame Tsuna…

Notabas que las cosas no eran las mismas, cosas extrañas pasaban en Namimori últimamente. Todo comenzó la primera vez que dame Tsuna se presento en ropa interior en la escuela, "declarándole" su amor a Kyoko… luego ese chico nuevo, tan guapo y peculiar de pelos plateados, el niño vestido de vaca que aparecía debes en cuando en la escuela, la chica tímida del parche, y esos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio…

Eran muy extraños al decir verdad... pero sin darte cuenta formaste una amistad con el chico de pelo rojo…

Al principio era muy tímido, pero poco a poco toma más confianza y terminaron siendo buenos amigos…

Tú eras otaku, y últimamente en tu clase se volvió una moda. Todos te hacían preguntas como, que es el yaoi? El yuri? El gore? Ser uke? Y todo eso… pero últimamente había un tema puntual…el hentai…siempre preguntaban cosas sobre el hentai…

Estabas hablando con Enma esperando que el profesor viniera, como solías hacer ya que es se sentaba detrás de ti…Cuando unas de tus compañeras te pregunto… que es bondage?

-En el recreo te dijo-dijiste giñendole el ojo, a lo cual Enma quedo con la duda…

Termino la jornada de clases, caminabas hacia tu casa cuando junto a Enma…

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana…-saludaste en la ya llegando a tu casa…

-Espera-te dijo Enma- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro!

-Etto…que es el bondage?- pregunto algo colorado…

Sonreíste- Ven, te lo mostrare-dices tomándolo de la mano entrando a tu casa. No había nadie en casa, ya que tu familia trabaja hasta tarde…

-Espera (nombre)-chan-dice Enma…

-No te preocupes-dices entrando a tu habitación-quieres saber que es el bondage si o no?

-Bueno, si…

-Entonces te lo explicare de forma práctica y teórica, si?-

Querías hacer esto hace tiempo, desde que leíste una historia yaoi referida al bondage (por cierto eso es cierto, me inspire en finc yaoi, pero este contenía trío y otras cosas…se les interesa se llama ¡¿ese soy yo!?...es de katyekyo)

-E-está bien –dijo algo nervioso…

Tomaste tu corbata, la que llevabas puesta, quitándotela e indicándole al chico que se acostara en la cama mientras tú lo atabas a esta…

-Bondage puede ser ejecutado sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. Se ata a la persona utilizando generalmente cuerdas...

Decías mientras comenzabas a desprender su camisa, para tú sorpresa el chico estaba tranquilo, hasta que empezaste a tocar su pantalón…

-Que haces?-pregunta nervioso y algo sonrojado…

Te colocas arriba de él, provocando una fricción entre ustedes-Juego un poco-dices comenzando a besar el torso del chico…

-(nombre) para-dice intentando soltarse…

Lo miras, sonriéndole, besando sus labios, poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante el beso…

Comenzaste a mover tus caderas, aumentando la fricción entre ustedes mientras besabas su cuello. Sentiste como su cuerpo se relajaba, escuchaste un leve gemido de parte de él. Sonreíste, descendiendo hasta llegar a su pantalón, desabrochándolo, acariciando su miembro por sobre la tela…

-Espera-te dijo…

Besaste la punta de su miembro una y otra vez, metiendo la punta en tu boca de vez en cuando. Deslizaste su ropa interior junto a su pantalón, quitándoselos completamente, para luego meter tu boca completamente en su miembro…

Se escucho otro gemido, esta vez mas fuerte, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Aumentante el ritmo, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando cada vez con más intensidad…

Te separaste, volviendo a colocarte arriba de él…

-Nunca viste a una mujer desnuda, verdad Enma-kun?-preguntaste seductoramente.

Desabrochaste tu camisa, muy lentamente, quitándotela completamente, deslizándote hacia él, besándolo nuevamente-Te suelto?-le preguntaste desatándolo de la cama…

Se incorporo, quedando sentado en la cama, parecía algo confundido…

-Pasa algo?-preguntaste de forma "inocente"…

El te miro, rodeándote con sus brazos tu cintura, besándote lentamente mientras se colocaba arriba de ti…deslizando sus manos por tus piernas, quitándote tu ropa intime lentamente, besando tu cuerpo…

Gemiste ante sus besos…

Te quito tu pollera, besando aquella zona, para luego volver a tus labios y besarlos con pasión…

Correspondiste su beso, rodeándolo con tus brazos mientras se desasía de lo único que se interponía entre la piel de tus pechos y él…

Profundizo aun mas su beso…para luego penetrar su miembro dentro de ti…

Era extraño, una sensación nueva, una mescla entre dolor y placer…poco a poco el placer te invadió por completo, arqueando la espalda hacia él asiendo un gran gemido…

Espero a que te tranquilizaras para poder comenzar a mover su miembro dentro de ti, besándote…

Poco a poco fue aumentando sus envestidas, al igual que tus gemidos…

Todo lo que se oía en esa habitación eran suspiros y gemidos, de parte de los dos…

Luego de un tiempo, los gemidos cesaron, él se recostó a tu lado, mirándote y besándote una vez más antes de quedarse dormidos juntos…

En fin…ya te habías sacado una duda de encima…si Enma era Uke o seme?

Fin…

Este es mi primer finc lemmon, así que agradecería que dejaran comentarios diciendo que les pareció…

Ciao!


End file.
